Belial
Belial, the Lord of Lies is one of the Lesser Evils, part of the Great Evils of the Burning Hells. Along with Azmodan he exiled the three Prime Evils to Sanctuary, after which a civil war broke out between the two Lesser Evils over the control of the Burning Hells. Belial quickly lost the war after just two decades, and it is unknown whether he submitted to Azmodan after that. He has been confirmed to appear in Act II of Diablo III where he is apparently causing trouble in Caldeum. History Belial took part in the Dark Exile overthrowing the Prime Evils, wrongfully believing Diablo and his brothers to have hesitated in the Great Conflict. During the Exile, Belial ruled half of Hell opposite Azmodan. Because of their conflicting leadership, all of Hell was polarised in a state of civil war. One of his servants is Xazax. It is not known if Belial joined with Andariel and Duriel in supporting the Prime Evils' return, but with their defeat, it is likely that Hell has returned to its prior state of war. Physical Appearance Belial appears to hover with a skeletal frame as a body, much like Mesphisto. He also has two mouths, one on each side of his face, and four eyes, similar to Azmodan. In his malformed and enraged form found in the game, he is a large green looking monstrosity, majority of which is the upper torse and arms, as he lacks any mass in his lower body. Power and Abilities Outside of Gameplay Belial is extremely intelligent, just as his mentor Mephisto was. Like Mephisto, he prefers to use illusions and manipulation to win the day; it was said that he wouldn't need to invade Caldeum; he already had it under his control. It is also said that his illusions were so potent that even he has fallen into believing them. This is reflected on by his "favourite minions", they will regularly desguise themselves as guards or use their power to become invisible. However, he appears to lack any actual warfare skills, Azmodan was able to easily defeat him in an open battle. Of course Azmodan was continually described as a "Tatical Genius" and had quite the formidable army in comparison to Belial's stealthy, elite assassin like group and cult. So it could simply be that Azmodan has far more raw power in terms of minions than Belial could handle. Belial being the Lord of Lies, uses stealth, diguise and manipulation to turn the tides of war, while his brother and rival Azmodan, Lord of Sins uses brutal force and tactical cunning to destroy the legions of the High Heavens, and more recently, the army of his brother. Game Belial ''has been confirmed in Diablo 3. During the final quest on the 2nd Act. At the begining of the fight he will come down and attack you with ranged attacks, summoning minions. Once you weaken him enough he will lose his disguise and show you his true, hidious and malformed body. This results in a completely new fight, as he is suspended in the middle of the platform in a 180 degree fasion. He will call down meteors while crashing the floor in an attempt to kill the hero which can be very difficult in the higher modes like '''Hell' and Inferno. Gallery Category:Lesser Evils